Forum:Sabo's death
Why do you confirm it 100% surely Guys I've seen you actively confirm without ANY doubt that Sabo IS death but i've read One Piece Green: Secret Pieces from more than one translation, I've seen the images and drawings and I've search in earth and ocean about this matter. Many say the translation is wrong, it is NOT saying that Sabo is death, It was only referring to Ace's tattoo, which has an S (logically) for Sabo because Ace, as it was led to understand, thought that Sabo died. But nor of the sources confirm that the databook actually says "Sabo is death" in any way. But then other different sources say ther is another part of the databook that actually SAYS so. I know some of you think that it clearly says so but there isn't really any absolute clear basis on this. I'd like to know what do the translations that you read said. And the image itself. I, personally (and unfortunately, but some day), can't read Japanese, but i'd like to see the image and the text with a reliable translation. Thank you. Khaliszt (talk) 01:35, July 14, 2012 (UTC) That is completely wrong. There was a blurb in OP Green that said he was dead. It was also stated with great certainty by specific characters in the manga. If you want to see the image, go to Sabo's talk page. 01:49, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I think Sabo is not dead, since the night before Dragon showed an interest in him. That just shows that Dragon most likely saved him from the world government and told him that his time would come when he gets his revenge. 04:36, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Good lord, this crap again?-_-' 10:22, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Each time you answer something you say "that is completely wrong" lol, then give me a damn source because I've read more than 5 translations and I couldn't find that specific thing. And it looks like, again, you can't either give me a solid answer apart from "green databook says so". And I've read by other sources that the translation that someone did from the databook wasn't correct. It apparently says that FOR ACE he was dead (which is logic). I think you didn't even read my post, did you? I've been a One Piece fan for almost 12 years, the fact that I've recently started in the wiki doesn't certainly mean that you know more about this than i do, and I'm only asking you to give me a DAMN SOURCE. THANKS. Khaliszt (talk) Khaliszt, here is the blurb that DP talks about: File:Sabo Dead in Databook Green.png. Yet, it's just a recap of what we've seen in the manga, from the point of view of characters who think he's dead. I wouldn't be surprised at all if it were proven wrong. Thank you sff9, that is RIGHT what I was saying. Unfortunately I don't know japanese so I can't translate that, but the point is that i've read it is referring at him FROM THE POING OF VIEW OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS who actually think he is dead, so It wouldn't either surprise me if he actually appeared sometime and all those who said he was alive would be owned. Do you know of someone who can translate it? Khaliszt (talk)